Hazard
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: You've heard the story of Cassiah Delvin, but now a new girl is to scramble the lives of the Sons of Ipswitch. Meet Jane Hollice. What is she hiding? More importantly, who is she hiding from? How will Tyler cope when he finds himself falling for her?
1. Jane Hollice

**Chapter One**

I knew it'd happen. Even before I saw the death trap I had just walked into. But I knew I'd be cornered. The stench of beer should have forced me to turn around and away from the less crowded street, and still be safe. But no, me being me, I absolutely _have _to go the entirely wrong way.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid _girl.

"Hey sweetheart! Wait up!" They called, their whistles filling the air.

I quickened my pace. Why did I have to walk this way? I never liked crowds, but really, I should have just stayed with them, safely away from these drunken idiots. I cast a quick glance behind me. They were close. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Hey, where are you going, love?" Another one called. I felt his footsteps behind me and a hand shot out and grabbed me by the wrist. I was wrenched around to come face-to-face with a tall brunette man, the stench of beer and whiskey on his breath. "You... are HOT!" He announced, swaying toward me. I swear, the world is against me!

"Look, I am NOT –" I scowled and wrestled my arm from his grip. But it was too late. I was surrounded. There were six of them – big, tall, brainless and drunk.

Really, who got drunk _before_ dark? It was only six o'clock!

The first one stepped forward, seeming to be the leader of their little group. "Aw, c'mon, baby... we just want a good time." He said, licking his lips. This was a split second before those very same lips were crashed against mine roughly.

I bit down and pulled away, my hand coming up to slap him across the face with a resounding smack. He reeled back in shock, clutching at his cheek.

I held my hand against my chest, throbbing in pain. I'd hit him pretty hard. Pride filled me.

A glare settled on his handsome face, long hair framing his high cheek bones. "You BITCH!" He spat. I flinched. He grabbed me by the arms, harder this time, and pulled me toward him.

My knee automatically lifted and connected with his nether regions. He doubled over in pain, clutching himself and I took a step back, allowing my school bag to fall to the ground and prepared to run.

A hand connected with my face, sending me backwards a few steps, clutching at my own cheek. My back found the cold brick wall and they closed in on me, the first one limping slightly.

I slipped my hand in my pocket, searching for my phone and pulled it out. I dialled the emergency number, 911, and held it to me. "Get away! I'm calling the police!" I screamed. They all faltered, scowls on their faces. I was beginning to think they weren't all that inebriated.

A tall blonde laughed. "Yeah, right, you little slu-"

"_Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?_" The voice silenced them and I felt hope spread.

But that hope was stolen right from my hand as the blonde snatched it away, throwing it against the wall – hard. It smashed into pieces and I felt the lump in my throat grow. "What now?" They jeered.

My fists balled, the feeling of untrained power filling me and I lunged for one of them, determined not to be the victim. My fist fell on the face of the nearest guy, the crunch of his nose underneath it giving me a sickening sense of victory. He reeled back, blood spurting from his nose, a yell flying from his large mouth.

Another one grabbed me around the waist, swinging me around. My nails dug into his arms deeply and I swallowed the scream at my lips, just as my face scraped against the bricks. I felt the warm trickle of blood on my cheek, as pain numbed it.

I fell to the ground on my hands and knees and wiped away the blood, only causing sting to myself.

"Not so tough now." One of them spat.

Just as I thought I was going to have to unleash a little more of the one thing that could destroy me, a police siren sounded in the distance and they looked up panicked as it came closer. There were shouts for retreat and they were gone within the second.

I pulled myself up by the wall and silently collected my things, including the smashed phone. I decided that I'd block it out. Stupid, I know. But I seem to have a lot of that.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I winced, carefully making my way home to the apartment I shared with my mum. It was only a few blocks away from the train station, but Manhattan was always dangerous in these parts, no matter _how_ short a distance you had to travel.

She'd be furious. Furious that my Grandmother would see it. She's always been dead set that my Grandmother had to see us as perfection. And having her _stay_ with us only made it worse. Which is why, despite the fact that I'd been attacked, I would be in for it when I got home.

I was right, of course. When I entered the lounge room, they were both sitting in front of the T.V, watching some show I had never really liked, talking like they were simply wonderful. Then they looked up. They weren't so wonderful.

"Jane!" My mother gasped, standing from the comfy leather couch. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Nothing, mum. I-I just..."

"You've been fighting again, haven't you?" She demanded, looking at me angrily.

I sighed and nodded numbly. They didn't need to know the truth. "She started on me."

My Grandmother tutted at me. "You are supposed to be a _lady_, Jane. Ladies don't bash people. They act civilly." Her English accent held American influences, and I found myself cringing as she gave me that disapproving look. "Honestly, Amelia, you should not let your daughter get herself into situations like these. If you'd moved to Massachusetts, like me, then you wouldn't have to put up with _this_."

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Grandmother," I used the same I'm-so-much-better-than-you-commoners tone on her. "You should keep your nose out of –"

"JANE!" My mother gasped, oh-so mortified.

"If she wasn't going to a _public_ school, she wouldn't get herself into these situations." The old woman I _almost _despised continued as if I had never spoken. "You brought her over from England to get her away from trouble and now –"

"That was different trouble, Grandmother." I cut her off. Hah! Take that! "My father has nothing to do with me now. Stop bringing him up!" I shouted at her, my skin crawling at the mention of my bastard father.

She glared at me, scowling darkly. "Your father has everything to do with your behaviour. You need someone strong in your life. Amelia, you are not strong enough for her, and she takes her frustrations out in fights. I'm sorry to say, but Jane will come and live with me, now." She finished.

I stood up quickly. "NO!" I shouted.

My mother stood up and pulled me back roughly. "Jane, you are to go with your grandmother." She was so calm. I looked at her, pleading. She stared back, as if it made no difference to her whether or not it made me suicidal. She was cold. "Get up stairs and clean up that face. Then, you can pack your bags." She instructed coldly.

I gaped at her. "But you can't –"

"Do as your mother says, young lady." Grandmother butted in again.

I stared between them, my eyes watering. "Fine." I gritted out, my blue eyes set on glare mode. I trudged upstairs wearily in defeat to do as my cold-hearted mother had instructed.

**~ His fist is of iron, his heart, of stone. The father of The Power will hunt for her and destroy all in his path. There is no hope, bar in the form of Lady Fate's good will. ~**

It was pouring with rain. Yup. I'd been here an entire hour, and it had been drop after stupid, infuriating drop of water hitting the window of the limo.

I sat across from my Grandmother in stony silence, attempting to ignore her every word. But believe me, it was almost impossible. She has this thing. She has to _pick and pick_ at everything. And I mean _everything_.

"You need to cut your hair. It's too long." She said, apparently fifteen minutes from our destination.

I snorted. There was nothing wrong with my hair. It ran just past my shoulders in red curls that were often out of control. Just like me.

"And perhaps dye over the red; it makes you look... wild."

"I am wild, Grandmother." I said just as we pulled in to the overly decorated driveway.

She gave me a disapproving look as we were helped from the limo and I gaped. Surely this wasn't her _house_. I knew my Grandmother was rich, but _this_ was a... well, basically a castle.

"Welcome to your new home." She said stiffly. "Spenser Academy."

I blinked at her and finally looked around a let out a breath of relief when I spotted the sign that told me I wasn't _quite_ mad. "A boarding school?"

"Yes, you will live here for the remainder of your senior year." I was here for six months. "Every Sunday you will be escorted to my estate, where we will have lunch and I will teach you to be a lady. Despite your _condition_ I think we can still manage." She was cold, but I was used to it.

"My _condition_, Grandmother, has no relation to my mannerisms." I responded coldly. She rolled her eyes and I did it right back.

We continued onward toward the main building, my grandmother holding herself tall under a black umbrella. I chose to walk in the rain.

"Come along, Jane. Provost Higgins is waiting." I made a face behind her back as she stalked toward the school entrance, all high and mighty – like she was the effing queen of England. Well, she looked like _some _sort of _Queen_.

I followed behind numbly, looking up at the stormy sky, dark, despite it being just after six. I huddled into my jacket, pushing my hands as far down as possible. Of course, I wasn't Mary Poppins and my pockets _weren't _magically deep. I sighed and kept following.

In a blur of halls and doors, we made our way to another big door and Grandmother knocked before we entered.

"Provost Higgins, I'm Gertrude Willows, Jane's Grandmother." She said in her clipped tone.

The greying man stepped forward and took her offered hand. "Welcome to Spenser Academy, Mrs. Willows. I can only assume this is Miss Jane Hollice." He said warmly. I smiled politely. "Right, well, Miss Hollice, I assume you do not wish to sit through all the paper work, so I'll summon someone to show you where your room is." I nodded and he picked up a piece of paper, quickly scanning it. "Ah, you are in room seventy-eight, sharing with Cassiah Delvin."

I nodded. "Thanks, sir." He smiled and pressed a button. A woman with blue eyes and blonde hair entered and was ordered to take me to my room, where I was told my bags would be along shortly.

I sighed and followed the woman out of the main building. "I'm Penny, by the way." She smiled.

"Jane. Do you work for Provost Higgins, then?" I was curious.

She nodded and smiled. "He's my uncle. I'm just his secretary for a few months to get on my feet, then I'm off." She explained as we walked across some sort of miniature forest. "Are you from England?" I nodded and curiosity sparked. I could just see it. "Why'd you move here then? And with your Grandma?"

I felt like I owed her the truth. She was so nice, after all. So I told her. "My father is a conniving little bastard who wants me dead. I _was_ living with my mum in Manhattan, but my Grandmother _dearest_, decided she'd rather I learnt to be a _lady_ under her watch. So, here I am."

She was flabbergasted. She gaped at me as we walked and suddenly smiled. "You and I will get along fine, I think." She said, clapping my shoulder lightly. I returned her smile, grateful that someone didn't really care to make a big deal of it.

We passed a group of girls, who smiled fakely at me, the leader obvious by the way the other four crowded around her.

"Trust me; you don't want to go there." Penny said, looking at them darkly. "I have never seen so many girls who need the morning-after pill." She scowled. I snorted and she smiled at me just as we came up to a two storey building. "Okay, so this is the girls' dorms. The first floor is reserved for the junior girls, and the top floor is for the senior girls. Guess where you are." I raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. "What? Tough crowd?" She joked, making me let out a laugh.

She led me to a room on the fourth floor, the simple black writing on the small white board reading '_Cassiah D_'. Penny handed me a key and I thanked her. "I'll see you later." I said politely to her.

She smiled brilliantly. "Of course. If you need anything, just ask Cassiah, she's pretty awesome. See ya." And Penny was gone with a wave.


	2. Such a Gentleman

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I haven't been updating recently because I've been going BONKERS with studying, so, I'm really sorry! So, here's the next chapter, and I will TRY to update more often, I promise I will try! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

I opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked and stepped inside. "Hello?" I called.

A head popped out of the bathroom. She had stunning green eyes and dark blonde hair. "Oh, hey," She was Australian, then. She stepped out of the bathroom in an absolutely gorgeous blue dress and I couldn't help but admire it. "You must be... Jane, right?"

"Yeah, Jane Hollice." I introduced formally. She smiled slightly and offered her hand.

"I'm Cassiah." I took her hand and a wave of warmth ran through me. I ignored it, and looked up just on time to see a look of confusion cross her face. She swallowed and smiled warily, her face looking slightly paler.

"Are you okay?" I asked uneasily.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little bit sick. Y'know, nerves and all that." She laughed it off and I felt more relaxed. "So, welcome to Spenser. I don't have much time, sorry. Reid'll be here soon, so, I've probably go to get on my shoes and go."

"Oh, okay." I smiled. "Have fun, and it was nice meeting you." She smiled and with a wave, she was gone out the door. I got the feeling I'd scared her.

Shrugging it off, I threw my suitcase on my bed and began unpacking, a small smile across my face as I put up pictures on the blank wall above my bed.

I stopped on one particular one, the boy in the picture smiling happily next to a much healthier looking me. Adam had messy brown hair and striking green eyes. He had been my best friend in England... and eventually, had become more. In the picture, he's kissing my reddened cheek and holding my hand, green eyes sparkling.

My stomach did a flip and my heart panged with sadness. I'd missed Adam so much since being away from England. I had written to him, and he'd tried to write back. But eventually, it got too much for him and in one long distance phone call, we became nothing but old friends.

I sighed and put it on the wall, my eyes lingering a little more before moving on to other pictures. I finished that, admiring my handy work for a mere moment and then someone knocked on the door.

I slouched over to the door and opened it to find a dark skinned girl and a blonde. "Hello." I said pleasantly.

"Uh, hey... is Cassiah still here?" The dark skinned girl asked.

I shook my head. "She went to meet her boyfriend, I think." I smiled. "I'm Jane, Cassiah's new roommate."

The blonde stepped forward. "I'm Sarah and this is Kate." I shook her hand and Kate smiled at me warmly. "Are you from England?"

"Yeah, I am." I answered nicely. I noticed that Sarah had bright blue eyes and a beautiful face, which was picture perfect, but also intelligent looking.

Kate grinned. "Ah, the Aussie and the Pom in the same room. Maybe the Provost does have a sense of humour." She mused. I smiled tightly, not finding it all that funny. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

It was as if my stomach _heard_ her ask that question. It made a slight growl and Sarah snickered. "I guess so. According to my stomach." I answered and they laughed.

"Well, then. We're always looking for more friends, so... would you like to come out with us?" Kate asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Of course. That would be... really great."

"Good." Sarah said. "C'mon, then, we're going to Nicky's. What are you wearing?" She asked, looking inside curiously.

I opened the door with a grin on my face. I was going to like these girls. I was surprised at how easily they warmed up to me, and felt a slight pride when I remembered Adam's words once upon a time. _You're just too brilliant to pass up, Jane._

"Why don't you come in and see?" I asked. They followed me in curiously, and I flopped down next to my suitcase. "What do I need to wear?"

"Well..." Sarah said, stroking her chin. I noticed her really cute skirt and shirt, which looked amazing on her petite body. I looked at Kate, her brown eyes being shown off by the purple dress she had on, looking brilliant on her curves. "Do you have a cute dress?"

"Hmm..." I mused. "In here somewhere... Aha!" I rummaged through my suitcase and pulled out a green summer dress. "This, maybe?"

I held it up and Sarah gasped. "It'll look HOT!" She said loudly.

"Are you kidding? It'll look more than hot! She will _smoulder _with that!" Kate added.

I felt my cheeks flush. I blinked up at them and they grinned and pulled me up, shoving me into the bathroom. I stripped off and pulled it on, doing up the front zipper. I stood in front of the mirror and looked over one of my favourite dresses appreciatively. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, which zipped up from my hips, where it flowed out into a dark green skirt, which finished just above my knees.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and Kate twirled me around. "Girl, you ROCK that dress!" She exclaimed, grinning.

Kate pulled a pair of black wedge heels from my suitcase and threw them at me. "And don't forget the heels! Good God, this girl has loads of cute stuff!" She winked at me and I smiled. I had always had some of the most fashionable clothes, due mostly to the influence of my best friend back in England, Hannah. She had _constantly_ added things to my wardrobe, making me her personal barbie doll.

I put the shoes down and dug around my case for a pair of plain black flats, despite Kate and Sarah's protests, and pulled them on. I pulled out a tailored jacket and pulled that on, tossing my red curls into a loose pony-tail.

Kate looked at her watch and gasped. "We are _so_ late!" She giggled.

Sarah mock-gasped. "Oh, no! Can't keep Pogue waiting!" She declared dramatically.

Kate whacked her across the shoulder playfully and I found myself amused at their antics. "C'mon, then. Shall we, ladies?" I asked, headed for the door. They agreed and pretty soon, we pulled up at a bar in Sarah's car.

She made a point to park beside a Hummer and a sleek looking silver car. "Who's cars?" I asked curiously.

Kate grinned. "Well, that silver one? That's Caleb's. And the hummer is Tyler's. Poor guy's without his _boyfriend_ tonight."

I raised an eyebrow and Sarah snorted. "Leave him alone, okay? He's not that bad. He can survive."

"Right, then." I said, utterly confused. I had no idea who they were talking about. But I knew he was gay. And that he owned a hummer. Which only served to confuse me more.

We entered the bar and my senses were assaulted by the smell of beer and food. My stomach rumbled again and I was pulled past the bar and over to a bunch of tables.

Both Kate and Sarah were both enveloped immediately by good-looking guys, who kissed them. I felt jealousy in the pit of my stomach and pushed it aside.

"Guys, this is Jane, Cassiah's new roomie!" Kate grinned. I bit back a laugh at her antics and grinned. What can I say? It was contagious. "Okay, so, Jane, this is Pogue," She wrapped her arms around his waist and his arm was slung across her shoulders. "That with Sarah is Caleb," Sarah winked at me and Caleb, big, tall and a hell of a lot of muscle, smiled and gave me a little wave. "And this is Tyler."

Why, _hello_ Handsome. Tyler gave me a smile and I felt my stomach do flips. "Hey, uh... nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. I froze. But then I remembered what they had been saying earlier. _'Poor guy's without his boyfriend tonight.'_

I smiled easily, holding back a laugh. Fancy that, nervous in front of a _gay guy_. Hah.

I took his hand and frowned when his face changed to one of shock. The same shock I had seen on my roommate's face. I tilted my head curiously as he automatically fixed his face to impassive and pulled his hand away.

"Are you alright?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

He swallowed and smiled at me. "Yeah, fine. I just saw someone... I'll be back." He said hurriedly leaving.

I shot a confused look at the rest of them, Kate and Sarah frowning in Tyler's direction.

"Oh well." Kate said, suddenly cheerful. "Food sounds _really_ good about now, baby." She fluttered her eyelashes at Pogue and I smiled to myself as he sighed, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Please?"

"Fine. What do you want, Kate?" He asked, a touch of softness to his eyes.

She sat down, smiling triumphantly. "Hmm... fries, and maybe... whatever else you want." She said cheekily.

"I'll come with you. I'm beginning to feel peckish, myself." He smiled warmly and pecked Kate on the lips, before leading the way to the bar.

"What can I do for you?" A big bloke asked, shooting Pogue a nod of acknowledgment. "And who's the newby?"

"I'm Jane." I'd piped up, smiling at him uneasily. He nodded gruffly and Pogue ordered, placing his money over the counter casually, his eyes scanning the room.

"I'll have some chips – err, sorry, _fries_, and a coke." I said, giving him the correct amount of payment. He shouted something back into the kitchen and handed me my coke. "Thanks." It felt good to have the cool liquid grace my throat. I hadn't realised it had been burning.

"We don't usually get Poms here." The barman, I found his name was Nicky, said. "But then again, we don't get Aussies here either... But I guess we got them both. Lucky us." He remarked dryly.

I snorted, quite unladylike, and took a sip before retorting. "We're plotting to take over your country." I said casually.

He let out a bark of laughter. "Y'know, you're not half bad. But I'd like to see you try. We've got some pretty good protection 'round here."

I grinned as he handed me my chips and told him I'd see him around, before heading off after Pogue, who was taking Kate her dinner.

I sat next to Sarah and her boyfriend, Caleb. The two of them were playfully exchanging insults, and I wouldn't help but laugh as their teasing became more of a contest to see who could dish out the best one.

We were just about to get up for a game of pool, when Tyler joined us, turning toward me, a grim look set on his features.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked, running his hand through his messy brown hair.

"Sure. I'll be back, soon. You'd better prepare to lose, Caleb." I laughed as I followed Tyler outside to an area filled with crates. He turned to me and I gave him a curious look. "Are you okay?"

Tyler bit his bottom lip. "I have to ask... I'm sorry if this sounds... weird, but I need to know." He finally got out. I waited patiently, wondering how cruel God was to make this _incredibly_ good looking guy gay. He hesitated. "I know you're hiding something. What is it?"

Talk about blunt.


	3. Sparky and The Angels

**I'm really very sorry that it's been so damned long. But I can't help it, so bear with me! Here's the next instalment.**

**Chapter Three**

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I denied furiously. He stared at me unbelievingly. "You're crazy. I'm not hiding anything." It couldn't have been more obvious.

"I _know_ you are." He replied calmly.

"I am not."

"You are. I can see it in your eyes, Jane." He sounded angry.

I turned away from him, my hands beginning to shake. _Shit_. "Look, you don't know me. I'm not hiding anything but the usual secrets that girls have." I tried to play it cool, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Stop lying!" He accused and in a split second, I was pinned against a wall. _What the hell is going on?!_ I wondered furiously as his face came so close to mine I could see the different colours in his hazel eyes.

I swallowed. "Let me go, Tyler." I gritted out.

His forearm was at my throat in an instant. "Tell me what you're hiding."

"I told you, I'm not hiding _anything_." I choked, the air leaving my lungs quickly. When had he turned into an agro arsehole? I tried to push him off, ignoring the feel of his very sculpted muscles, but it was no use. I was weak against him.

And then I felt it. It was just the tiny trickle of magic, but it had already begun to happen. I felt the energy fill my hand; a cold slime of betrayal that my body seemed to do when I somehow got myself into these types of situations. Bullocks.

"I told you not to lie to me, Jane." He was beginning to sound very psychotic. I shuddered beneath him. "I swear, that if you, in _any_ way, put the people I love in danger –" And then it happened. That trickle of energy zapped through his body, shocking him into temporary paralysis. He fell to the ground with a thud, shock in his eyes.

I took in a gulp of air, breathing down all I could, eyes still trained on him. "I'm sorry." I said, sliding down the brick wall and onto the ground, hugging my knees close. He glared at me from his frozen state. "I-I didn't mean to. You've got to understand..." _Why am I telling him this?_ I asked myself.

I shook my head and stood shakily. I had to get out of there. Who knows what he would do. He could tell people, unknowing how much trouble he'd be stirring up. "You'll be like that for the next twenty minutes." I said coldly, before leaving the alleyway and Nicky's behind.

I broke out into a run when I was clear out of sight of Nicky's and found my feet leading me to an unknown destination. The warm air filled my lungs and I realised how long it had been since I'd done any sort of real physical activity.

Sweating slightly, I came upon a park, sitting innocently in an extremely random part of Ipswich. I had no clue where I was, and I was beginning to get worried. What if I couldn't find my way back? _Bugger_.

I sat down on one of the swings, the chains creaking under the unexpected weight of someone who was far too old for a set of swings. I shrugged it off and regained my breath. I don't know how long I was there for, but thoughts consumed me and I lost track of time, finally coming back to reality by the clearing of a throat.

"Don't move." I stiffened when I heard that voice. I swallowed. "We won't hurt you unless we have to." Caleb said.

"We?" I asked, though I knew Pogue and Tyler were standing behind me, too.

"Turn around – slowly." Pogue's voice commanded. In a way, I felt sorry for them.

I turned, already feeling the trickle of power down both of my arms. I can't control it, what can I say? "You'd probably be wise to run, right now." I said honestly. I didn't want to hurt them. But as my eyes met Caleb's, I had to gasp. "Y-your eyes... they're _black_..." I muttered, astonished.

Caleb smirked, my eyes unable to leave his face. "You've never seen this before?"

"I know no magic but my own, Caleb." I said as he stepped forward, causing me to feel the power again filling my hands.

"Call Reid." Caleb instructed to Tyler after throwing him a phone, black eyes never leaving my green ones. Tyler nodded and turned away, dialling quickly. "What are you?"

I sighed angrily. "Will you just bloody well run? Please?" I begged, feeling the helpless build up. I knew I'd have to release it sooner or later, and instinct would take over and it would be directed at the nearest threat. "Believe me when I say that I can't control it." My fingers twitched.

His brows furrowed. "What do you mea-"

My hands, both of them, convulsed. Before I could give them warning to move, a shot of white light exploded from my fingers and hit him and Pogue square in the chest. They flew backwards and I cringed as they both landed with thuds on the ground, not far from the road that connected to the park.

"_That's_ what I mean." I said, feeling my heart jolt within my chest as I turned to face Tyler, who was glaring at me. And it began again. "Please, I'm begging here, get away from me. While you're a threat, I will react like that and I –" He wasn't even listening. I stopped and crossed my arms, ignoring the warm sensation.

"You hurt my friends." He said plainly. He was _definitely_ blunt.

We heard a groan from the direction of Caleb and Pogue as they stumbled to their feet. "What the fuck _was_ that?" Pogue cursed.

I frowned, feeling like I should be offering them some help. But it was far too hostile. The two of them re-joined a fuming Tyler.

"Don't do this. You don't have to fight me. You can walk away." I said, desperate to get them to listen. "_Please_."

Something flickered in Caleb's eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it. His muscles relaxed slightly. "We don't want to hurt you, Jane." He cracked his neck.

"I'm not evil." I began to ramble, the presence of power in my hands making itself known. "I'm just ordinary – well, as ordinary as it can get when you're a source. I can't control it at all. When there's a threat, I-I can't stop it... It takes control of me."

"You're a what?" Tyler asked, cocking his head to the side. His eyes were no longer black.

"I-I'm a source." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, shivering at the mention of my ancestry. "My power is greater than that of a sorcerer of the highest order." My mouth was running away from me and I was paling with every word I said. "My father," I spat bitterly. "Is one of those sorcerers."

They all stared. "I don't want to harm you. I don't want to hurt _anyone_. I just want a peaceful existence. But the more you attack me, the more I lose control." I told them truthfully, wondering if this was some kind of sub-conscious counselling session. "And to be honest, you really don't stand much of a chance." I added bleakly.

"So if you're one of these... sources, what makes you think you're safe here?" Tyler asked.

I swallowed, not really comfortable in the situation. "I-I have my reasons, okay?" I finally mustered.

"What would they be?" Caleb asked sceptically.

I was about to answer when a black car – I would have no idea what make or model – pulled up and out stepped a very good looking blonde boy, followed by... _Cassiah_? I gaped as the blonde boy strode up to us, glaring at me immediately. "This her?" He turned to Caleb.

Caleb nodded, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "_Jane_?" Cassiah gaped equally.

"Hi." I said in a small voice. "Lovely night." I commented.

"This must be a mistake –" Cassiah began, but I put a hand up to silence her. "It's _true_?!"

I nodded, my eyes meeting hers, my lips pressed tightly together. "Yes." I managed.

"_Now_ you lot stand a chance." The blondie – Reid I was guessing – said, his eyes turning black. "You've got a Nyxkiss on your case, _Jane_." He sneered. I really didn't like these guys.

True to the promise of my previous words, my fingers let out a spark. "A Nyxkiss?" I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Cassiah stepped up to the plate, looking at me with pity. "So, what _are_ you, exactly?" She asked curiously.

My fingers were still sparking. I didn't want to do this. I couldn't hurt her. She was my bloody roommate! And she seemed so damn nice... "I'm, ah, a source..." I answered reluctantly. She raised an eyebrow. "Basically, very powerful." I said, keeping my cool and forcing myself to take a deep breath. I needed to be free of this. "And dangerous." I added as my fingers sparked. I shot a worried look at the offending digits.

She cocked her head to the side. "I don't think you're that dangerous..." She muttered, looking doubtful. For that, I was glad. But it wasn't doing anything to stop my lovely reflexes.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, spinning on my heel and making a run for it. Their shouts echoed from behind me, and I heard them before I saw them overtake me as my legs carried me as fast as they could go. I was by no means a runner. Bullocks.

I stopped short, not quite at the edge of the park. I took a breath of air, surrounded by now on all side by five powerful beings. I gulped, the spark warming my fingers again. "I don't want to hurt you..." I said, pleading with them.

"Why did you run? Are you scared?" Tyler smirked at me and I felt my heart jump at his words, spinning around to face him.

"No." I said shakily. "I'm perfectly brave tonight." I managed to say.

"That's not what I see." He retorted, black eyes looking at me determinedly.

"Please..." I begged, searching for anything remotely human in those eyes. They flickered, just for a second. "I'm not here to hurt you... Please..." I felt my eyes water, and a sob ache my chest.

"Tyler, stop." And that was the voice of an angel. "I don't think she's too dangerous... If we stop trying to hurt her..." Cassiah reasoned.

"She attacked them!" He shouted over at her, pointing to Caleb and Pogue.

"I didn't mean it! I can't – I can't control this bloody shit! It's not my fault! I don't know how..." Another sob attempted to break free, but I pushed it down, the spark on my fingers getting sharper.

"She's obviously scared." Reid said, siding with his girlfriend. I let out a breath.

"She has every reason to be." Caleb said coldly. "We can't let her become another Chase." He said, from directly behind me.

I turned to face him, my fingers now glowing with my sense of danger. "I don't know what Chase is, but I promise, I'm not a Chase!" I said, trying to reassure him.

"That tells us differently." Pogue pointed to my fingers, now emitting a hot spark.

"Oh no. GET AWAY!" I shouted, pointing my own fingers at the ground below my feet. I could feel the magic leave my body, flowing out in one powerful blow and connecting with the grass beneath my feet. With a BANG I fell into darkness.

**Another cliffy! Sorry!**


	4. The Joy of Waking Up

******Okay, I'm really, really, really, really sorry! It's been so long since I've published anything, annnnddd that is because I've just completed my last year of schooling. Exciting!So, here goes. It's a short one, but it's all I got right now. :) Enjoy. **

**PS. I didn't purposely forget this chapter, I promise!**

**Chapter Four**

I groaned and rolled over, feeling something soft beneath me. My eyes opened quickly and I lifted my head, ignoring the throbbing.

"Hey, you're awake." I heard a voice from next to me. I turned my head to see Cassiah looking down at me concerned. "How are you feeling?"

I cleared my throat and pushed myself up, wincing at the pain in my ribs and shoulders. "A little sore..." I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"I am so sorry about Friday night... Jane, you have no idea how sorry I am." She said sincerely.

I smiled at her, liking her already. "Thanks, but it's fine... I guess it's a normal reaction to finding out someone is a threat can... bring out the violence in people." I said, looking away. I didn't want her to think I was taking it personally. Which I was.

"Well, the boys know that, now. I made sure. Trust me when I say it took some convincing, but they got over it, and eventually stopped keeping guard over you." She chuckled a little and I gave her a weak smile.

Wait a minute. Bugger. "What day is it?" I squeaked.

"Sunday, why?" Oh, God.

"Shit!" I sat up and swung my legs out of the bed. "Make me presentable!" I squeaked. I was late, very late, for very important date, as the saying goes. Cassiah looked at me questioningly. I stopped. "Every Sunday, I'm supposed to have lunch at my Grandmother's in an attempt to civilise me." I said quickly. "Can I please have my clothes?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you've been out for almost one and a half days, Jane. You need to rest."

"What time is it?" I completely ignored Cassiah's words and continued in pulling back my unruly hair.

"Eleven forty." She answered.

"TWENTY MINUTES!" I yelled in alarm. "I have twenty minutes! Oh, God. She's going to go all Nazi Grandmother on me!" I groaned. She laughed and I spun to face her, not amused.

"Calm down. We can get you there in ten minutes. Trust me, Reid is one of the fastest drivers." She said, crossing her arms after opening the cupboard to show me where my dress had been hung up. It fleetingly occurred to me that I'd been looked after, but at the moment I had no time.

"Oh, no. I am _not_ getting in a car with _any_ of _them._" I told her firmly, stopping in my stripping off. She gave me a funny look and quickly turned away as I pulled the night gown off.

"I don't see why not." She replied just as I pulled the dress over my head. I zipped it up and gave her a sceptical look. "Okay, I do see why not. But I also see why you should. You can't walk there. One, you have no idea where you're going, and two, you'll probably take hours." I hated logic.

I sighed, pulling on my shoes. "Fine. But you're coming with me." I said, uncertain of the reception I'd receive.

I barely had time to look in the mirror before I rushed out of the room, Cassiah hot on my tail. I ran down the giant set of stairs and found myself in a large foyer.

"Hey, wait up, Jane. You've got time." Cassiah said, reaching me just as I came upon the door.

That was when they came out. I flinched at the sight of the bruises on Caleb and Pogue's faces. All four of the boys were looking at me strangely.

"Where are you going? Aren't you... I don't know, weak? Or even in _pain_?" Reid asked, looking curious. I scowled heavily at their insulting of my strength.

"I happen to be a very strong person." I retorted. "I need to leave, and if you try to stop me with your bloody black eyeballs, I will not hesitate to blow your heads off." I said coldly.

They all blinked at me and I rolled my eyes, sighing. "She's joking, guys." Cassiah laughed, giving me a look that said not to be hostile or I'd get nowhere. "Reid, we need a driver."

"Why?" He asked arrogantly.

I bit down on my lip. "I, uh, have Grandmother duties." I tried the light approach. I saw all four of them grimace. "And I'm going to be late..." Blank looks. "Meaning that I will be forced to sit with her for longer..." Blank looks again. "Please?" I begged.

Reid sighed. "Fine, Tyler, you take her. You need to apologise first." I gaped at him. I was NOT getting in the car with the idiot gay guy who decided it would be a good idea to hunt me on Friday night.

"Uh, okay." He said, picking up his car keys and heading toward me and the door. I scowled, knowing I wouldn't get out of it unless I wanted to walk. Cassiah followed us to the door and waved goodbye. I gave her a panicked look and she ignored me, giving me a smile.

I sighed again and followed my doom out the door. I almost laughed as I spotted the hummer. That's right, the gay guy and his hummer. Talk about over-compensating. Not that I had anything against gay people, it was just funny to me at the time.

He raised an eyebrow at my amused expression and jumped into the car. I hauled myself into the passenger side and strapped myself in, preparing for the rough driving of the typical male in a power-car. He sped out of the long driveway.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking at the road ahead.

"One Hundred Gudst Road." I said, looking at him and wondering if he even _knew_ where that was. He nodded and I felt the awkward silence between us.

After a few minutes of this awkward silence, he stopped the car by the side of the road and panic filled me. "What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"I need to apologise... for Friday... I know it was out of line... but you have to understand that about us, Jane. We're protective of our loved ones, here. We've already all nearly been killed by a few threats. You need to understand." He said, looking into my eyes desperately. I was taken aback at how sincere he was. "I'm sorry."

I swallowed. "Look, I don't understand the reason completely, but I know enough not to take it personally." I lied. I had no idea how to _not_ take it personally. "And I have to say sorry, too. For running, stunning you... I don't have any control over the magic inside of me, okay?"

He nodded and started back on the road again, turning the music on. I smiled, relieved that I'd gotten some of it out of my system. Ten minutes later, we pulled up in an extravagant driveway and I couldn't help but shake my head at Grandmother's need to impress people.

"So, I'll see you later?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Yeah, listen – Jane, I really am sorry about everything..."

I nodded, my eyes widening. "Oh, God, do I actually _look_ presentable?" I asked, thinking that he'd help me out.

"Well... I don't know much about presentable, but you look pretty nice to my eyes. But I _am_ a guy..." His cheeks flushed.

I smiled and suddenly stopped. "Wait –"

"What?" He asked after I discontinued with my train of thought.

"Never mind. I'll, ah, I'll ask later." I Said, closing the door with a slam and running up to the front door.

I rang the doorbell and it opened instantly. "JANE HOLLICE!" My Grandmother's voice made me flinch. She marched up to me and dragged me inside the mansion to scream at me more. "You weren't at your dorm this morning!" She accused. "My escort went to retrieve you and you were absent ALL WEEKEND!"

"What am I? A bloody piece of furniture? God, Grandmother, you'd think I was out being a prostitute! I was having breakfast with my friends this morning, and last night I was driving around the town with said friend!" I lied, looking well and truly offended. And I was. The bloody woman had no right to ask where I was, when she's so unceremoniously DUMPED me in a boarding school.

"Oh, don't you take that tone with me, young lady!" She scolded.

"I'll take whatever bloody tone I want with you, Grandmother. And you have NO RIGHT to demand my presence on a Sunday morning, if all you're going to do is yell and scream at me." I said and I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I walked out on my Grandmother, stalking down the driveway and out into the street.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" She screamed. I ignored her and marched off, in any direction, hoping that I wouldn't get myself into a wretched predicament, like I seemed to love being in.

I wandered, once again, for the second time in a shitty weekend, for a few hours, still very unsure of where I was. I sighed and plopped myself down on the nearest bench, which was in some sort of memorial park. I frowned, wondering just how far I'd actually gone. Not only with my wanderings, but with my Grandmother. I hoped she wouldn't send me back to England.

A small girl walks past, her pretty brown curls fluttering about in the breeze. Only when she turns to face me do I take notice. I gasp in horror as I take in her mangled face of rotten flesh and clouded eyes. I let out a scream and scramble away from the girl, my heart having stopped, I swear.

And suddenly the little girl is gone, and in her place is a very familiar face. I gulp and stand. "I never thought I'd see the day that _you_ cower." His deep voice says. His blue eyes regard me icily, and I swallow the lump in my throat. "How you've changed. So grown up." He tuts. I bit my lip, keeping back whatever insult dares to leave my mouth.

"How did you find me?" I demand.

"How do you think? You're reckless, Jane. You should know better." He smirks.

I grit my teeth, feeling my breathing become even once again. Now that I was calm, I took in the appearance of my father.


	5. Distractions

**Two chapters in a row! Wowzer! :D But seriously, I forgot to post Chapter four... *Sheepish smile* Enjoy this!**

**Chapter five**

My hands begin to shake after a moment of staring between us. I'm having trouble controlling myself. I feel the warm trickle that tells me my body is beginning to fight for me, and I dread the result. "What do you want?" I manage coldly.

He smirks and takes a large step forward. "What do you think, darling?" He asks, raising an eyebrow as my mouth twists into a sneer. "You're not surprised, I see." He states coolly.

"Why would I be? You're still the same bastard as you always have been." I say defiantly. I scoff as he laughs. "You will _never_ get what you want."

He stops laughing, a serious look on his face. "Oh, really? You see, my daughter, I've been planning things, researching. I know how to get your powers. And I _will_ get them. Today, tomorrow, this week. It doesn't bother me. Did you honestly think you could win?"

"I won't give them to you." He laughs at my words of defiance, a cruel laugh that echoes through my mind. "You'll never have them, you prat!" I yell at him, reinforcing my previous sentence – more for my own benefit.

"That's what you think." I flinch as he approaches me, his hand resting lightly on my face, but I don't turn away. "All I've got to do is manipulate your emotions. And trust me, Jane, it's pretty easy when I know your weaknesses."

"You wouldn't have a clue." I laugh bitterly.

"Oh, don't be too sure." He remarks, removing his hand from my face and stepping away. "Well, for now, darling, adieu. I'll see you soon, Jane." He says, before disappearing into thin air with an evil laugh. He was always so cliché. Couldn't he at least attempt to be _original_?

I take a deep breath, before I find that bench again. I swallow the lump in my throat and dig my fingernails into my knees. _Shit_. The hot tears come before I can stop them and I realise I'm shaking more from sobs than anything. I bite down hard on my lip, attempting to stop this show of emotions. This betrayal of my body.

It's never a good thing when the sight of your own father brings you to tears, makes your heart go a million miles an hour and suddenly makes you paranoid, asking that question; _what is he planning_? Tosser.

I should be used to this, though. Since I was thirteen, I've been running. From him and his power-hungry ways. That is a very long time for a teenager to run from her own father. It's also a heartbreak and a half.

Another deep breath signals the end of my sobbing. I feel my heart beat slow to a normal pace and stand shakily, my bottom lip caught between my teeth in thought before the first step is taken. Before I know it, my feet are moving at a steady speed and I'm going in the direction they decide to take – _god knows where_.

I wonder what he's planning, why he was so sure that I'd give up my powers and let him become some super-being. His smirk replays in my mind over and over again, taunting me with his mysterious plans. But what could he hold against me? I could only think of one thing – but that seemed... so unlike him.

"No... He couldn't – he wouldn't..." I think out loud with a hiss to my voice. "Shit." I stop walking with the realisation that he'd finally gotten his act together and discovered my weakness. The people I love.

Once again, everybody; _breathe in, breath out_. Shit. Bloody hell. Jesus Christ. Oh, bloody Lord. "Bugger." I mutter the last one out loud, unable to merely think it. People must think I'm crazy. With a start, I realise there aren't any people _around_ to think I'm bonkers. The streets are practically deserted and that the sun is going down rapidly.

I step up my pace, my shoulders are hunched and I'm on my guard. Soon enough, though, it all pays off and I'm blessed with a street full of people, and – thank God – cabs. I jump into the first one I see and tell him that I need Spenser Academy. He grumbles something back about _crazy students out at this time of night_, and drives off.

We pull into the school just as the last of the light fades from the sky. And then, as my luck has it, I realise that I've got no money. I rub my temple hard. "If you wait here, I can quickly go and grab some cash from my room. I just don't –"

"I've got it." A voice interrupts as I stand in the door of the cab, feeling like an idiot because I was asking a _cab driver_ to _wait_ for his payment. I turn to find Tyler standing behind me, counting out bills. "Thirty-seven, right?" He asks the cabbie, who nods greedily and holds out a grubby hand.

I step away, nearly speechless for Tyler's impeccable timing, watching as the cash exchanges hands lightly. I'm still gaping as the taxi leaves. "You didn't have to do that." I say as he turns to me, placing his wallet back in his jeans pocket.

"I know..." He hesitates. "Just think of it as an apology." He smiles sheepishly and a small smile creeps onto my lips. I try to fight it, and harden my face again.

"Like I said, you didn't have to." I say coldly, before stalking off into the building.

"That, and your stuff is at my house. So, you have nothing." He says, looking smug. I turn around and stalk off again, without a word, planning on interrogating Cassiah on my belongings.

I hear his footsteps following me closely and turn to face him again. "Err, can I help you?" I ask, looking up at him as he smiles easily.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or something." He says, a slight pink tinge colouring his tanned cheeks.

I almost laugh. He's _blushing_. And asking me out. I blink at him as my eyes widen. I'm being asked out. _Oh, God._

Wait. A slow grin spreads across my face. He's not asking me out! He's gay. That's right, doesn't swing my way – bats for the other team – whatever.

But, if he's not asking me out, then... this is just a... trap to bring me in so he can get rid of a threat? I mentally slap myself. He's looking at me amusedly, and smirking at me. He can _tell_ I'm _arguing with myself._ Why? I have no idea.

"Jane?" He prompts me, and I look up at him once again, a cool smile adorning my face, as if I hadn't just been theorising that he was going to murder me.

"Sure. Just let me –" I stop mid-sentence and look at him. "My stuff is at your house." I say, almost bitterly.

He grins, holding up his car keys. "Shall we?"

This is a distraction and a half. The question is, is the distraction good or bad?


End file.
